Regret! - Give Me Change
by Khasabat04
Summary: Tidak ada yang mengerti Myungsoo, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tidak bisa. Hingga ia menyadari bagaimana ia telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga untuknya. -Myungyeol untuk ultah Sungyeolie- ONESHOT


**REGRET** **, GIVE ME CHANGE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak ada yang tau apa yang ada di kepala Myungsoo, bahkan dirinya sendiripun tidak tau apa yang ada di kepalanya sendiri. Ia menyesal dan merasa kehilangan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada kekasih manisnya._

.

.

 **Mianhe bagi** **yang tidak suka ama MYUNGYEOL couple**

 **FF ini aku dedikasiin buat meringatin hari Ultah Yeolie oppa -27/8- dan juga ultah author kemarin. Kalu menurut waktu INA sih masih dihari yang sama kkkk**

 **HBD LEE SUNGYEOL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **RNR**

.

.

.

" berhenti membuatku kesal! Aku benar-benar tidak tau lagi bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu berhenti bersikap tidak jelas!"

Pagi itu suasana damai kampus Woolim terganggu oleh teriakan seorang namja tampan, seketika beberapa mahasiswa yang hendak masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing berhenti sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang merusak suasana damai.

" Ya—Myungsoo kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada kekasihmu"

Namja tampan dengan urutan ketampanan dan kepopuleran nomor 1 di Woolim itu tidak memperdulikan teguran temannya yang juga merangkap sebagai teman seorang yang baru saja ia bentak.

" kau, jangan ikut campur Nam Woohyun"

Mendapat tatapan tajam dan juga mengintimidasi, Woohyun hanya bisa menenggak ludahnya kasar. Berurusan dengan namja bernama Kim Myungsoo adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin ia lakukan, bagaimanapun ia sudah mengenal Myungsoo sejak mereka masih kecil.

Myungsoo menatap namja dihadapannya, yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

" kau—tidak sadarkah kau membuatku kesal saat kau ada di dekatku? Lee Sungyeol, jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi karena aku muak denganmu"

" Ya—Myungsoo—"

" aku benci kau mengikutiku, aku benci kau memaksaku mengikuti kemanapun kau mau, aku benci melakukan apa yang kau inginkan dan yang jelas aku membencimu Lee Sungyeol. Dan kali ini kesabaranku sudah habis, kesabaranku ada batasnya untuk sekedar mengatakan ini baik-baik, aku membiarkanmu agar kau pergi dari hidupku dengan sendirinya namun kau semakin tidak tau diri. Aku bahkan menahan diriku untuk tidak membuangmu ke laut agar kau tidak kembali"

Ucapan Myungsoo memotong kata-kata Woohyun. Namja berjulukan bunny itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja cantik yang kini mengangkat kepalanya mencoba membalas tatapan mata tajam dari Myungsoo.

" mianhe jika selama ini aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, gomawo karena sudah sabar meladeniku dan tidak membuatku harus berenang di laut. Arrayo, selama ini aku memang tidak tau diri. Sekali lagi mianhe dan terimakasih karena menyadarkanku—"

Setelah membungkukkan badannya, Sungyeol melangkah pergi sebelum memasang kembali earphonenya untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatian dari bisik-bisik yang menggelitik telinganya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan koridor kampus.

Woohyun mendesah, ia menatap Myungsoo sedikit kesal.

" kau tau? Semua yang kau katakan itu tidak benar"

" apa yang tidak benar? Dan jangan ikut campur—"

" tsk, bahkan orang buta saja tau jika kau yang menjadi pengikut setia Sungyeol. Bahkan kau tidak mengijinkannya pergi bersama teman-temannya hanya karena harus menemanimu"

Woohyun melangkah pergi mengikuti Sungyeol yang kebetulan satu kelas dengannya, meninggalkan Myungsoo yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Kesal dengan apa yang barusan Woohyun katakan

" dasar"

.

.

Sungyeol mendesah, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan kelas yang ia ambil saat ini. Padahal ia sangat menyukai mata kuliah yang ada di hadapannya. Di kepalanya terasa ada benang yang tidak beraturan menggulung membentuk labirin yang sangat berlebihan jika ia bisa berpikir dengan jernih, namun untuk sekarang tidak ada yang bisa menentuhkan arah benang yang sedang bergulung-gulung di dalam kepalanya.

" Yeol—psst"

Suara Woohyun membuatnya menoleh,

" gweanchana?"

Tanya Woohyun, Woohyun terlihat sangat khawatir dengan Sungyeol yang hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah papan tulis dimana dosen sedang menerangkan sejarah desain grafis. Tidak lama kelas pun berahir dengan tugas yang sudah Sungyeol kerjakan dengan asal-asalan dan terpakasa ia kumpulkan meski ia tau ia akan mendapat nilai yang tidak memuaskan, ia pun pasrah dengan nasibnya yang akan ia pikirkan nanti.

" ke kantin?"

" aku ingin ke perpustakaan—"

Jawab Sungyeol sambil merapikan barang-barangnya.

" kau butuh sesuatu? Aku akan membawakannya untukmu"

" thanks tapi aku sudah membelinya tadi—"

Woohyun mengangguk, namja mungil itu melihat sekotak susu strawberry dan jus jeruk di tas Sungyeol saat tidak sengaja Sungyeol menumpahkan isi tasnya.

" oh oke, kalau begitu aku akan ke kantin dulu dan menyusulmu setelah cacing di perutku ku beri makan"

Sungyeol menggeleng.

" bye"

Woohyun meninggalkan Sungyeol yang berjalan menuju ke arah perpustakaan. Langkah santai Sungyeol terhenti saat mendengar suara seseorang memanggil dan langsung merangkul tubuh tingginya.

" Ya! Kau benar-benar, bagaimana? Hari ini kita pergi?"

Sungyeol mengangguk.

" tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantu banyak, suasana kepalaku sedang buruk"

Hoya terkekeh, ia merusak rambut merah Sungyeol. Ia terlalu menyayangi sahabatnya itu dan kejadian tadi pagi, namja bernama lengkap Lee Howon itu mendengar dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Jika tidak ingat Sungyeol tidak menyukai kekerasan mungkin ia sudah mengirim namja tampan yang menyakiti Sungyeol itu ke rumah sakit parahnya kekuburan.

" kalau begitu kita batalkan saja?"

" tidak—Dongwoo hyung membutuhkan kita. Setidaknya kita bisa membantu meski tidak banyak karena dia tidak menerima bantuan kita secara cuma-cuma"

Hoya mengangguk.

" aku heran, mengapa aku tidak bisa lepas dari namja itu kk"

Sungyeol hanya mengangguk, ia membiarkan Hoya merangkulnya meski membuat Sungyeol harus membungkukkan badannya untuk menyeimbangi tinggi badan Hoya.

" kau—ini jalan ke perpustakaan? Kau tidak makan siang bersama suamimu?"

" suami kepalamu! Kami putus, hmm—ada tugas dari dosen kesayanganmu, Kim YoungWoon aka Kangin-saem"

Hoya tertawa

" Ya? Kau benaran putus dengan ice man itu? Kkkk ahirnya, uri Yeolie sadar jika namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan"

" sudahlah, kau mau ikut ke perpustakaan dan mengajariku atau menemaniku keliling lapangan karena Kangin-saem?"

Hoya menutup mulutnya, ia memeluk Sungyeol sedikit erat tidak perduli pada namja cantik yang ada di dalam pelukannya sedikit meronta. Ia benar-benar ingin memeluk Sungyeol, ya dia memang menyukai Sungyeol dan suka untuk skinsip dengannya, kebetulan sekali jika Sungyeol sudah putus dengan Myungsoo aka ice man sialan –versi Hoya- yang membuat Hoya tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Sungyeol sejak mereka pacaran.

" tsk, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita ke ruang dance saja? Aku yakin, suasana hatimu yang buruk akan membuatmu semakin menambah race larimu"

Sungyeol tidak bisa menghentikan Hoya jika namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya sudah berkehendak. Ia hanya pasrah saat Hoya kembali mengapit kepalanya di sela tangan dan badan Hoya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari fans Hoya dan beberapa anti fans. Di ruang dance Hoya memutar lagu dengan volume full setelah melepaskan Sungyeol. Hoya kemudian mulai menari mengajak Sungyeol yang beberapa kali menggeleng sebelum ia sadar, ia membutuhkan pengalihan untuk pikiran yang berlarian kemana-mana tanpa ia ketahui apa motivasinya.

Beberapa lama kemudian keduanya larut dalam irama lagu yang menghentak, dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas yang memburu hingga keduanya terjatuh di atas lantai saat lagu terahir selesai.

" gomawo—"

" tidak masalah—"

Keduanya tetap pada posisi semula, masih berusaha menetralkan nafas mereka tanpa ada niat untuk mengubah posisi.

" apa yang membuat dia melepaskanmu?"

" molla—mungkin karena sikap choding ku yang berlebihan atau sifat annoying yang semakin bertambah. Hah, kenapa aku bisa jatuh pada namja seperti itu? Kenapa aku tidak jatuh pada namja lain? Atau bahkan seorang yeoja?"

Sungyeol menarik tasnya yang berada tidak jauh dari kaki jenjangnya dan mengeluarkan minuman—

" tsk bahkan kau terlalu baik pada nya Yeol—"

Hoya menerima sekotak jus jeruk, yang Hoya tau pasti itu untuk siapa tanpa ia harus bertanya.

" kau bisa menangis jika kau mau, aku akan menyetel musik lagi agar tidak ada yang mendengar tangisanmu—aku tau kau mencintai namja itu dengan sangat"

" tidak ada gunanya menangis, Wonie. Menangis hanya membuatmu lemah dan tidak menyelesaikan masalah"

Keras kepala dan sok tegar, itulah yang selalu Hoya sesalkan dari sahabat kecilnya itu. Ia tau bagaimana Sungyeol benar-benar keras kepala di saat-saat kronis dalam hidupnya, dan Hoya hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar. Ia benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk namja yang ia sayangi itu, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menemani dan menjadi sandaran saat namja itu benar-benar lelah dan butuh seseorang. Ya dia akan selalu ada untuk Sungyeol kapanpun namja itu membutuhkannya.

" aku masih ada di tempatku jika kau membutuhkanku"

" arrayo—"

" tunggu! Kau—jangan bilang kau akan menjadikan kandasnya hubungan kalian untuk pergi ke Jepang?"

Sungyeol menggeleng.

" aku hanya ke jepang 1 minggu, aku sedang merayu eomaku untuk berhenti membujukku untuk tinggal disana. Meski appa baruku sangat baik, namun aku tidak ingin mengusik mereka dengan keberadaanku. Lagi pula aku terlalu nyaman disini…"

" Myungsoo?"

" mungkin saja, tapi tidak terlalu karena sejak awal aku tidak berharap banyak darinya. Hah, tidak terasa kami sudah bersama selama 2 tahun, dan meski itu hanya sepihak aku tetap tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana keberadaanya membuatku senang…tsk aku benar-benar tidak tau diri kan?"

Hoya menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan iba, ia tau bagaimana perasaan tulus Sungyeol pada Myungsoo dan bagaimana perlakuan Myungsoo pada Sungyeol. Memang benar Sungyeol yang mengatakan ingin menjadi kekasih Myungsoo saat ia tau jika mereka ada di jalan yang sama-penyimpangan- namun semua bukan salah Sungyeol jika Sungyeol juga berharap hubungan yang normal layaknya pasangan lain karena pada kenyataannya Myungsoo pun menerimanya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana Myungsoo begitu posesive terhadap Sungyeol. Hingga nyaris setiap ada Sungyeol selalu ada Myungsoo. Sungyeol bahkan tidak perduli dengan orang-orang yang membullynya karena dekat dengan Myungsoo dan menerima bullyan mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Myungsoo. Memang bisa saja Sungyeol membalas, namun Sungyeol selalu diajarkan untuk menggunakan kekuatan pada tempatnya dan tentunya bukan untuk menyakiti.

.

.

.

Myungsoo merasa bosan, berulang kali ia menghela nafas. Namja tampan itu bingung dengan apa yang mengganggunya, hingga ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam mengaransemen lagu yang biasanya hanya membutuhkan waktu tidak lebih dari 2 jam.

" Hyun, kau tau dimana Sungyeol?"

" molla, yang aku tau sejak kejadian 2 minggu yang lalu dia menghilang. Bahkan tidak membalas pesanku, nomornnya tidak aktif"

Desah Woohyun.  
Ruang rekaman berubah menjadi sedikit mencekam saat Hoya datang bersama dengan Sungjong dan Dongwoo. Semua orang tau jika Hoya dan Sungyeol benar-benar dekat, terlebih ada Sungjong yang posesive pada Sungyeol dan Dongwoo yang selalu menjadi teman cerita Sungyeol.

" Hoya-ssi, apa kau tau dimana Yeolie?"

Tanya Woohyun.

Hoya hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali fokus dengan aransement yang merupakan tugas kelompok di kelas Musik. Mereka berenam ditambah Sungyeol yang tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya setelah kejadian dua minggu lalu di kelompokkan menjadi satu oleh dosen di kelas musik dan membentuk sebuah grub.

" tsk, kalau begini kita kena getahnya. Sedangkan Sungyeol asik entah dimana"

Desahan Sunggyu membuat Hoya menatap tajam pada namja bermata sipit yang ada di samping Myungsoo dan Woohyun.

" siapa bilang? Lirik dan koreografi yang kau puji itu adalah hasil kerja kerasku dan Yeol, tuan Kim yang terhormat"

Hoya menekankan setiap kata untuk menunjukkan jika Sunggyu salah menilai seseorang.

" tetap saja dia—"

" hyung, please"

Melihat dan mendengar suara Woohyun, Sunggyu langsung menghentikan kata-katanya dan mengangguk memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada musik yang sedang Myungsoo coba untuk mengaransemen ulang.

Sungjong menghela nafas sedikit lega saat mendengar Woohyun menengahi mereka. Sungjong lebih memilih berlatih bersama dengan Dongwoo dan Woohyun membiarkan Hoya mengotak-atik lagu bersama dengan Myungsoo dan Sunggyu. Suara ringtone phonsel Hoya membuyarkan suasana sepi di ruang musik, dengan perlahan Hoya menaruh phonselnya di telinganya sambil mencoret-coret beberapa lirik yang harus di perbaiki antara tinggi rendahnya.

" yeo—"

" _hi!"_

Expresi malas Hoya berubah saat melihat ID pemanggil.

" YAAAA!?"

" _ais, kau berniat sekali membuatku tuli"_

Hoya menegakkan posisi duduknya.

" kau!—"

" _hehehehe, mianhe"_

" kau masih bisa tertawa?"

" _bukan Sungyeol jika harus menangis, oh iya besok aku kembali. Aigo~ aku merindukanmu~aku merindukan koreaaa—"_

Hoya terkekeh pelan.

" kau tau? Saat ini aku ingin sekali menggigitmu!"

" _aissh jangan lakukan itu—lenganku yang kau gigit kemarin saja masih belum sembuh"_

Myungsoo bisa mendengar suara yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasakan senang sekaligus marah saat mendengarnya. Tidak terlalu keras namun ia cukup bisa mendengar suara ringan di seberang yang tengah berbicara begitu riang seperti tanpa beban.

" tsk ya sudah, istirahatlah—aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama dengan yang lain"

" _oh? Apa di sana ada Namu?"_

" Namoo? Nammuuu? Namu?"

Hoya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah 5 orang yang ada di ruangan bingung.

" _Nam Woohyun, Wonie sayang—hmm. Berikan phonselmu pada dia, aku ingin bertanya padanya—"_

" tsk"

Woohyun yang merasa nama panggilan di ucapkan oleh seseorang menoleh, ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hoya yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat phonsel. Tidak ingin dianggap kepedean Woohyun masih berusaha fokus dengan apa yang Dongwoo ajarkan sebelum Hoya memanggil namanya.

" Woohyun-ssi, ini"

" EH?"

Hoya hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda akibat panggilan dari sahabat karibnya.

" Woohyun—imnida—"

" _Namu! Bagaimana dengan tugas minggu ini? Ah! Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku kerjakan! Tidak ada tugas dari dosen-dosen killer dari kelas kita bukan? Oh! Aku benar-benar ingin mati saat ini huhuhuhu . Eotthokke?"_

Woohyun masih belum connect saat mendengar ocehan di line seberang, namun untuk beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengus kesal. Woohyun sangat ingat dengan suara ringan yang terasa begitu berbeda namun ia yakin, suara itu adalah milik biang onar –selain dirinya- di kelas yang mereka ambil.

" matilah kau sana! Cho-saem memberikan puluhan soal matematika dasar sebagai tambahan pengetahuan di manajemen bisnis musik, dan yang perlu kau tau semua soal itu membuatku tidak tidur 2 hari 2 malam dan berdiam diri di perpustakaan untuk mencari refrensi!"

" _bisa kau kirimkan aku soal-soalnya? Akan aku usahakan ku kerjakan—please"_

" beruntung sekali kau karena aku membawa soal itu di phonselku—"

" _YEY! I love Hyunieeee"_

Suara itu, Woohyun tidak tau apa yang aneh namun ia tau jika itu berbeda dengan apa yang biasanya ia dengar dari Sungyeol. Memang biasanya Sungyeol selalu ceria namun ada yang berbeda dengan intonasi suara Sungyeol kali ini, dan tidak sulit untuk Woohyun menyadarinya. Hanya saja namja mungil itu tidak ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya sebelum ia bisa memastikan Sungyeol baik-baik saja.

" arraseo, akan ku kirimkan ke emailmu—"

" _minta saja alamat email Wonie, kirim saja ke sana ne? ah, aku harus pergi. Thanks Namu, saranghaeyo"_

" YAA!? PIP"

Woohyun menatap phonsel Hoya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

" tsk, selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Kesal Woohyun.

Sunggyu dan Myungsoo terdiam saat Woohyun mendekati Hoya yang sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan pekikan Woohyun. Karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan pekikan-pekikan yang ia dengar dari sahabat-sahabatnya terutama Sungyeol yang hobi memekik jika ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan baik itu hal baik atau buruk.

" ini terimakasih—"

Hoya mengangguk,

" anu—bisa aku meminta alamat email mu?"

" email? Sungyeol?"

Hoya menatap tidak percaya pada Woohyun, sedangkan Woohyun mengangguk sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Hoya. Hoya mengepalkan tangannya—

" phonselmu"

" eh?"

Tanpa di beritahu dua kali Woohyun memberikan phonselnya pada Hoya membiarkan Hoya mengetik sesuatu di note yang ada.

" tsk, anak itu benar-benar"

Desis Hoya.  
Dongwoo mendekat, ia menepuk pundak Hoya pelan dan tersenyum.

" kau lebih tau dia, jadi jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak Hoya"

.

.

.

Semalaman Myungsoo tidak bisa tidur hanya karena ucapan-ucapan yang ia dengar dari percakapan Hoya dengan Sungyeol terngiang di kepalanya.

" aish! Aku tidak menyukainya! Aku membencinya!"

Bayangan saat Sungyeol tersenyum, menggoda Myungsoo untuk kembali mengingat masa-masa saat mereka bersama, bagaimana Sungyeol tersenyum dengan gembira hanya karena Myungsoo menunggunya di depan kelas atau hanya karena Myungsoo mau menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

" aiss! Kepalaku seakan mau pecah!"

Kesal Myungsoo.

Pagi-pagi sekali Myungsoo sudah siap untuk berangkat ke kampus membuat kedua orang tuanya dan Sunggyu mengenyitkan kening mereka tidak percaya.

" kau ada kelas pagi, Myung?"

Myungsoo menggeleng.

" ah, eoma tau pasti karena ingin berkencan dengan Yeol-baby kan?"

Tebak Yoona.

" dia sudah putus dengan kekasihnya itu sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, hah—semakin susah saja aku mendapatkan Woohyun!"

" eh? Benar Gyu? Myungsoo?"

Tanya Yoona.  
Yoona duduk di samping Myungsoo setelah memberikan kopi untuk suaminya, Junsu.

" bukankah kau sangat mencintainya, baby?"

" aku membencinya, jadi jangan katakan apapun tentangnya! Aku benar-benar membencinya"

Junsu yang semula tidak ingin ikut dengan obrolan memandang Myungsoo tidak mengerti.

" bahkan sekarang dia sedang bersenang-senang entah berada dimana, tsk dasar tidak tau diri!"

" apa yang kau katakan, Kim Myungsoo?"

Yoona dan Sunggyu tidak begitu mengerti mengapa Junsu menekankan suaranya saat menyebut nama lengkap Myungsoo. Myungsoo langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Junsu dengan malas.

" ya jelas, bahkan aku dengar sendiri suaranya yang tertawa tidak jelas saat menelfon temannya. Dia tertawa bahagia dengan seenak kepalanya sendiri. Padahal dia membuatku nyaris tidak tidur—"

Junsu meletakkan korannya dan memandang Myungsoo dengan tatapan seolah dia kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja Myungsoo katakan.

" bagaimana ada orang yang akan tertawa bahagia jika 2 minggu yang lalu ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan seminggu lalu ibunya meninggal karena sakit?"

" Mwo?!"

Kini semua arah tatapan tertuju pada Junsu.

" maksud kamu—"

" Kyuhyun meninggal 2 minggu lalu"

" Sungmin?"

" ne—"

" tidak mungkin—"

.

.

.

Pikiran Myungsoo semakin kalut setelah mendengar apa yang Junsu katakan tentang keluarga Sungyeol. Tentang ayahnya yang harus berpisah dengan ibunya bahkan sebelum ia lahir, karena keluarga besar sang ayah menolak ibunya yang hanya berasal dari kalangan biasa tidak seperti sang ayah yang bahkan hartanya tidak akan habis di makan hingga 8 atau 9 turunan yang mestinya akan bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Tentang Sungyeol yang harus mengetahui tentang ayahnya setelah sang ayah terbujur kaku di rumah sakit yang sama tempat ibunya dirawat.

" Wonieeee—hentikan! Kau jangan menjitak kepalaku! Aku bisa semakin bodoh! Kau tau otak pintarku ini sangat berguna untuk masa depanku"

" kau ini! Aku ingin sekali menggigitmu hingga berdarah saat ini!"

Suara itu membuat Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya.  
Sungyeol terlihat lebih kurus dengan rambut yang ia warnai menjadi ungu, ia sedang berjalan dengan Hoya yang terus menjitaki kepalanya.

" _kenapa ia menutupi nya begitu sempurna?"_

Pertanyaan Yoona tentang sikap Sungyeol terulang di ingatan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo mengikuti setiap arah gerak Sungyeol hingga membuat Hoya mengenyitkan keningnya karena tidak sengaja melihat bayangan Myungsoo. Ia menajamkan pandangannya saat manik matanya bertemu dengan manik kucing Myungsoo, hingga ia dan Sungyeol memasuki ruang dance.

" kau yakin tidak ingin mendekati pujaan hatimu?"

" sudahlah, ini bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu semua—"

Sungyeol duduk di lantai ruang dance bersama dengan Hoya.

" aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi di jepang—mianhe karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu"

Sungyeol mengangguk, tidak berniat menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan iba. Sungyeol memaksakan sebuah Senyum yang justru membuat Hoya menggeram kesal, ingin memaki agar Sungyeol mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit dan berbagi dengannya semua penderitaan yang ia alami.

" kenapa Tuhan tidak mengambilku juga? Bahkan aku tidak bisa mendekati jenazah yang eoma katakan sebagai appa biologis yang selama ini aku tanyakan—"

" Yeol-ah?"

Hoya berusaha untuk tidak memaki namja di hadapanya yang kini mencoba tersenyum namun gagal.

" hah! Aku tidak tau untuk apa hidupku sekarang ini!"

" Ya?!"

" putar musiknya dan biarkan aku menari"

Tidak ada gerakan dari Hoya ahirnya Sungyeol mendekati tape dan memutar lagu yang biasa mereka mainkan saat berada di ruang dance. Mulai meliukkan tubuhnya dan hanya berkonsentrasi dengan hentakan yang ia dengar melalui telinganya, Sungyeol bahkan menutup matanya dan tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Terus memaksa tubuhnya mengikuti alunan lagu.

Hoya beberapa kali menghentikan namun hasilnya sama saja, hingga pintu ruangan terbuka. Sungjong datang bersama dengan seorang namja yang tidak begitu Hoya ingat kapan ia bertemu dengan namja tersebut.

" kalian bisa meninggalkan kami"

" EH?"

" arraseo—"

Sungjong menarik Hoya yang masih mematung untuk pergi dari ruangan yang di penuhi dengan suara musik.

" ya siapa dia? Kenapa ada bersamamu?"

" entahlah, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di koridor saat keluar kelas modeling. Dia keluar dari kelas yang sama dengan Gyu-hyung…dan saat aku berjalan di hadapannya dia mencegatku bertanya dimana Yeolie"

" tapi wajahnya tidak begitu asing—"

Sungjong hanya bisa mengangguk, karena ia sempat berpikir sama dengan Hoya.

.

.

Sungyeol membuka matanya saat seseorang menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman, ciuman yang mampu membuatnya terengah-engah dengan nafas yang memburu akibat menari dan juga ciuman dadakan yang ia terima.

" hyung?"

" hmm?"

" kenapa kau ada di—sini?"

Namja itu tersenyum mencium bibir Sungyeol kembali, cukup agresif sebelum memeluk Sungyeol erat-erat. Ia bahkan menekan kepala Sungyeol agar menunduk dan bertahan di perpotongan bahu dan lehernya, tidak membiarkan Sungyeol mengangkat kepalanya bahkan untuk sekedar memandangnya.

" menangislah—"

" ne?"

" aku tau—aku sudah menjadi hyungmu selama hidupmu, menangislah—hyung disini"

" hyung?"

Tidak menunggu lama tangisan Sungyeol menambah kebisingan ruang latihan, Sungyeol memeluk erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher namja yang memeluknya. Sungyeol menangis keras tidak memperdulikan bagaimana berisik ruangan itu. Ia menangis hingga tidak menyadari Myungsoo berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya yang membenamkan kepalanya pada orang asing yang bahkan Myungsoo tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Hoya pun mematung di depan pintu, tepatnya di depan Myungsoo. Niat awal ingin mengambil dompet yang tertinggal berubah saat melihat bagaimana Sungyeol dicium hingga ia bisa melihat Sungyeol menangis dalam pelukan namja yang terlihat begitu familiar namun tidak ia ketahui namanya. Perlahan Hoya mendekatkan dirinya pada tape dan mematikan musik yang berganti dengan suara isakan Sungyeol.

" kau membuatku menjadi tidak berarti Lee Sungyeol—"

Hoya tidak perduli dengan namja yang kini menciumi puncak kepala Sungyeol lembut atau Myungsoo yang menatap kosong dan terpaku dengan tubuh yang berada di ambang pintu. Hoya melangkah masuk mendekati Sungyeol sebelum mengusap kepala Sungyeol pelan—

" menangislah, bukan untuk meratapi namun untuk melepaskan apa yang membelenggu di dalam pikiran dan perasaanmu"

Bisik Hoya.

Perlu waktu yang lama hingga mereka bisa mendengarkan deru nafas Sungyeol.

" dia tertidur"

Ucap Hoya yang diangguki oleh orang yang memeluk Sungyeol.

" kau bisa memberikannya padaku—aku teman sekelasnya, kami cukup dekat dan aku tau apartemennya—"

" dia akan tinggal denganku, bisa bantu aku untuk menggendongnya?"

" eh?"

Hoya langsung menahan tubuh Sungyeol saat namja di itu melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Sungyeol terjatuh di atas punggungnya.

" boleh aku ikut?"

Namja itu hanya mengangguk sekali dan berjalan keluar, ia sedikit menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berada di hadapan Myungsoo.

" menyingkirlah, dan berhenti membuat Sungyeol berharap padamu yang kemudian akan kau campakan layaknya benda tidak berharga"

Mendengar kata-kata dingin dari namja yang menggendong Sungyeol, Hoya dan Myungsoo sedikit kaget sebelum Hoya berlari mengikuti namja itu demi keselamatan Sungyeol. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah teman baik Hoya yang paling ia sayangi dan Hoya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sungyeol.

.

.

" ah—jadi hyung adalah Jung Leo, tsk aku jadi sedikit tidak mengenalmu karena ekspresi datarmu tadi"

Leo, nama namja yang menggendong Sungyeol dan membawanya ke apartemen mewah miliknya. Hoya mengangguk-angguk setelah Leo mengenalkan dirinya dan menjelaskan niat kedatangannya.

" kita pernah bertemu di pernikahan Lee eoma dan Jung ajussi, dan itu sudah lama sekali"

Ucap Hoya.

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa menit sebelum Hoya menatap serius ke arah Leo yang kini sedang menikmati secangkir kopi buatannya sendiri.

" jadi—berita itu benar?"

Leo hanya mengangguk.

" tsk, dasar keras kepala. Bahkan dia pura-pura tertawa? Tsk! Ppabo Yeol! Lalu bagaimana untuk sekarang?"

" keluarga ayah biologisnya memaksa appa untuk membuat perjanjian—mereka menginginkan separuh harta Wu Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam tangan Yeol. Mereka mengatakan akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan hak itu. Padahal, Yeol sendiri tidak memerlukan harta atau apapun. Dan aku rasa kau tau apa yang Yeol perlukan saat ini—"

Hoya mengangguk.

" menyesal sekali aku tidak mengetahui tentang kematian Lee eoma"

" sudahlah, menyesalpun tidak akan mengembalikan apa yang sudah hilang. Bisa kau ceritakan tentang kehidupan Yeol disini? Aku harus memastikan kehidupannya baik-baik saja sebelum memutuskan apa yang harus aku lakukan untuknya"

Mulailah Hoya menceritakan pada Leo tentang keadaan Sungyeol dari awal hingga ahir yang membuat Leo menggeram kesal.

" namja itu—"

" sebenarnya, namja itu mencintai Yeol hanya saja dia belum menyadari dan mengakui perasannya pada siapapun. dan aku rasa dia adalah tipe yang sama seperti hyung yang jarang mengungkapkan perasannya lewat expresi atau kata-kata namun lebih memilih dengan tindakan nyata yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh dirinya sendiri dan orang lain. Dan lagi dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti perasaannya, aku memang tidak menyukai namja itu namun aku tau dia memperlakukan Yeoli dengan baik—jika mengesampingkan ego dan kata-kata yang berlawanan dengan tingkah lakunya itu—dia benar mencintai dan menjaga Yeol"

Leo terdiam sejenak.

" aku akan mencobanya—"

" eh? Mencoba apa?"

" Kim Myungsoo—dia layak atau tidak untuk Yeolie"

" bagaiama caranya?"

Tanya Hoya,

" cukup kau tutup mulut tentang hubunganku dan Yeol"

" HEH?"

.

.

.

Woohyun menarik Sungyeol untuk duduk di sampingnya, di ikuti Hoya yang melangkah pelan di belakang mereka. Kali ini wajah sudah kembali ceria bersama dengan temannya yang lain.

" oh? Kau ingat dengan tugasmu?"

" mianhe hyung—aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Namu—ah, Woohyun sudah menjelaskan padaku beberapa yang harus aku kerjakan"

Dongwoo dan Sungjong datang setelah mereka keluar dari kelas, mereka bertuju kini berada di kantin untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka atau sekedar membagi konsep yang harus mereka lakukan untuk selanjutnya.

" aku lapar, Yeol kau mau apa?"

" terserah—"

" baiklah, aku akan segera kembali. Yeol ambil konsep video di tasku—Dongwoo hyung akan menjelaskan pada mereka"

" tsk, ne Wonie. Ice cream untukku!"

Woohyun menggeleng, menunjukkan ekspresi layaknya ibu-ibu yang sedang melarang anaknya untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu tanpa melakukan kontak mata dengan Sungyeol. Woohyun tau jika ia melakukan kontak mata dengan namja manis yang sedang memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca itu, maka ia akan kalah dan berahir menuruti kemauannya.

" tidak! Kau ini! Tubuhmu masih hangat—"

" oh ayolah, Namu—please"

" Hoya-ssi, belikan saja yogurt—"

Sungyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

" tsk, aku benci kalian"

" I love you too, Yeol"

Sunggyu mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap tidak percaya pada Woohyun yang tersenyum manis sambil mengusap kepala Sungyeol dengan lembut dan perasaan sayang(?) dan jangan lupakan kerlingan nakal yang Woohyun arahkan padanya. Myungsoo? Dia memutuskan untuk meminta Dongwoo menjelaskan apa yang Hoya inginkan.

" –begitulah, aku rasa konsep ini simple tapi yah sedikit bergeraklah"

Myungsoo mengangguk-angguk, ia melirik ke arah Woohyun dan Sungyeol yang asik dengan dunia mereka untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Dongwoo.

" Yeolie hyung melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuat konsep ini—"

Tambah Sungjong.

Myungsoo mengarahkan tatapan matanya pada Sungyeol yang tersenyum simpul, saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu Sungyeol langsung mencari objek lain dan cukup membuat Myungsoo kesal. Apa lagi saat Hoya datang dengan susu strawberry dan yogurt seperti yang Woohyun pesankan.

" ini—aku sedikit memikirkan tentang tempat yang akan kita jadikan untuk lokasi syutingnya dan siapa yang akan mengambil gambar jika kita menari bersamaan?"

Tanya Woohyun, ia mengambil sesuap yogurt menyuapkannya untuk Sungyeol sebelum menyuap ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Hoya mengangguk setuju, ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang Woohyun lakukan pada Sungyeol. Sungjong dan Dongwoo hanya bisa menggeleng, Sungjong memang sudah hafal sifat keibuan Woohyun yang hanya akan muncul jika bersama dengan Sungyeol. Dongwoo? Sama seperti Sungjong, ia sudah mengerti seluk beluk Hoya dan Sungyeol jadi dia hanya bisa tertawa jika Hoya bertingkah seperti ayah siaga untuk anaknya.

" kita pikirkan nanti itu, aku rasa kita masih punya teman untuk membantu kita. Oh ya Myungsoo-ssi, bagaimana dengan lagunya?"

Myungsoo mendorong tab dengan merk terkenal keluaran terbaru setelah memutar sebuah file mp3, mereka bisa mendengarkan alunan musik yang keluar dari tab. Mengangguk-angguk sambil meresapi alunan intrumen yang diputar.

" daebak—"

Puji Sungyeol lirih.

Mendengar komentar Sungyeol, Myungsoo sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum ia harus mengulun lagi karena Hoya kembali menyuapi Sungyeol dengan yogurt.

" kita tinggal mencoba melakukan rekaman—"

" oh? Aku tidak ikut! Suaraku benar-benar jelek—"

Sanggah Sungyeol memotong kata-kata Sunggyu.

" kau bercanda?"

Sunggyu yang sedari tadi menahan amarah kini mulai menaikkan intonasi bicaranya membuat Woohyun dan Sungyeol sedikit tersentak, bahkan yogurt yang harusnya masuk ke mulut Sungyeol harus jatuh di kemejanya karena Woohyun juga kaget. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Sunggyu meninggikan suaranya dengan wajah menahan marah, meski mereka tidak berteman akrab dengan namja bermata sipit itu namun cukup tau jika namja itu memiliki predikat sebagai namja baik-baik.

" mian Yeolie—"

" it's oke"

Hoya memberikan handuk yang ada di tasnya, Sungyeol menatap ke arah Sunggyu sambil mengusap bajunya dengan handuk. Sedikit takut juga dengan ekspresi marah dari Sunggyu yang jelas terlihat tertuju padanya.

" sungguh hyung—aku memang exited untuk musik namun tidak memiliki suara yang baik untuk menyanyi. Ah—membayangkan suaraku sendiri membuat bulu kudukku merinding"

" itu berlebihan, Yeol"

Hoya merebut handuknya dari tangan Sungyeol dan membantu Sungyeol mengusap kemejanya dengan lembut.

" hahaha—aku setuju! Yeolie memang berlebihan"

" sepertinya kita harus mengajari Yeol untuk menyanyi"

Tambah Sungjong exited.

" aku rasa akan lebih susah dibandingkan dengan mengajari anak sekolah dasar—"

Ucapan Dongwoo sukses membuat Hoya tertawa karena melihat bibir Sungyeol yang terpout lucu. Sungjong dan Woohyun pun tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya untuk menggoda namja manis itu.

" tenang saja Yeol, Nam-saem akan mengajarimu dengan baik. Benar, Lee-saem's?"

" nasib memang"

Myungsoo? Dia—namja tampan itu tidak bisa untuk tidak memperhatikan rona di wajah Sungyeol yang terlihat berbeda. Myungsoo sedikit menggeleng saat merasakan hangat di dalam dirinya kala melihat senyuman mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sunggyu memukul meja beberapa kali, membuat suara tawa itu terhenti berganti dengan pandangan bingung ke arah Sunggyu.

" aku tidak mau tau, minggu depan kita rekaman—ini, aku sudah memberikan list part kalian. Dan kau Lee Sungyeol, sebaiknya jaga tingkahmu karena aku tidak akan memaafkanmu saat kau melakukan kesalahan—"

Aura leader Sunggyu keluar bersama dengan aura gelap lain yang disebabkan oleh Woohyun yang begitu perhatian dengan Sungyeol.

" baby—kau meninggalkanku?"

Suara asing itu—

Sunggyu mengerjapkan matanya, bukan hanya Sunggyu namun beberapa mahasiswa yang berkumpul di kantin menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Bagaimana Sungyeol dicium oleh seorang namja tampan di depan mantan pacarnya.

" uh? Hyungie? Kenapa ada disini?"

" find you—"

Woohyun berusaha mendorong Leo menjauh dari Sungyeol, namun tatapan tajam dari Leo membuat Woohyun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Leo.

" kau sudah selesai?"

Sungyeol menggeleng, Leo kemudian menggeser Hoya dan mendudukkan Sungyeol ke pangkuannya.

" hyung~"

" it's oke"

Sungjong tersenyum.

" dia—dia—"

" aku, Jung Leo. Teman sekelas Sunggyu-ssi"

Leo mengarahkan arah tatapannya pada Myungsoo yang juga menatapnya tajam. Dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat bagaimana mata Myungsoo seakan tidak terima dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Sungyeol. Sungyeol sendiri sedang sibuk dengan Woohyun untuk menanyakan kertas yang Sunggyu berikan.

Sunggyu menoleh ke arah Sungjong dan Dongwoo yang sedang berdiskusi tentang kertas berisi part-part untuk mereka nyanyikan nanti.

" Gyu-hyung, kau yakin memberi Yeolie part ini? Ini cukup sulit—"

Semua orang menoleh ke arah Sungjong sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sunggyu, namja yang menjadi ketua kelompok itu mengangguk kemudian menatap tajam pada Sungyeol.

" aku tidak mau kau mengganggu yang lain—jadi cari saja guru yang lain, karena Woohyun memiliki banyak tugas setelah ini"

" hyung? Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu, aku dan Yeolie sudah biasa jadi tenang sa—"

" guru? Baby kau melupakanku? Aku adalah vocalist utama grub VIXX jika kau lupa, jika hanya mengajari menyanyi serahkan padaku"

Suara berat dan terkesan lembut dari Leo membuat Sungyeol menoleh.

" aku akan mengajarimu"

Ucapan lembut itu membuat Sungyeol bersemangat. Leo menyeringai saat ia menyadari aura gelap disekeliling Myungsoo, dengan sengaja ia menaruh kepalanya di perpotongan leher Sungyeol. Hoya? Namja itu benar-benar ingin tertawa dan tersenyum puas melihat bagaimana Myungsoo menatap tajam pada Leo, seakan Leo adalah mangsanya yang harus ia cabik-cabik.

" saatnya merasakan indahnya rasa cemburu, Kim Myungsoo"

Guman Hoya, sambil menunjukkan senyum polosnya ke arah Dongwoo yang mengerutkan kening bingung melihat tingkahnya.

.

.

.

Myungsoo menghela nafas, ia duduk di taman kampus mendengarkan musik lewat earphonenya. Namja tampan itu menutup matanya saat merasakan angin menerpa tubuhnya membuat sensasi dingin—

Myungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa menolak bayangan Sungyeol yang mengisi setiap harinya tanpa ia sadari seluruh harinya berisi Sungyeol. Tawa Sungyeol-cooding Sungyeol-annoying Sungyeol-cry baby Sungyeol-dan warm eyes Sungyeol, semuanya berisi Sungyeol. Namja tampan itu mencoba mengulang bagaimana ia tersenyum hanya karena melihat Sungyeol dari kejauhan—Myungsoo menyesal untuk semuanya sekarang.

" Mianhe, Yeolie-ah"

Bisik Myungsoo.

Tanpa Myungsoo sadari Sungyeol duduk di sampingnya dalam diam, tadinya Sungyeol ingin pergi ke perpustakaan dan tidak sengaja lewat saat melihat Myungsoo duduk sendirian di taman dekat perpustakaan. Awalnya, Sungyeol hanya ingin mengembalikan beberapa kertas milik Myungsoo yang terbawa saat mereka mengerjakan tugas bersama kelompok mereka kemarin. Namun melihat Myungsoo dalam posisi damai membuat sesuatu yang ada di dalam dada Sungyeol enggan untuk pergi hingga ia memilik duduk disamping Myungsoo dalam diam.

" I miss you, Yeol—hah! Andai saja aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bagaimana aku bergantung padamu, aku tidak akan membuatmu tersakiti…sekarang semua terlambat—mianhe"

Sungyeol menoleh ke arah Myungsoo, memastikan jika Sungyeol tidak bermimpi mendengar bagaimana Myungsoo merindukannya. Myungsoo memejamkan matanya, namun ekspresi lelah dan menyesal masih ada di dalam matanya.

" hah, bahkan aku terlalu bodoh hanya untuk mengguman di taman seperti ini bukannya menemuimu langsung dan mengatakan betapa aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu—Myungsoo babo!"

Desis Myungsoo.

" aku ingin memelukmu, aku ingin menciummu, aku ingin kau hanya menjadi milikku—tsk, bukankah justru aku yang tidak tau diri. Sekarang aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan—hidupku kacau tanpa dirimu—Lee Sungyeol, saranghae"

Mata Myungsoo terbuka lebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirnya, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba mengenali siapa yang tengah menutup mata sambil menciumnya. Setelah sekian detik terlewati ahirnya mata yang amat ia rindukan itu menatapnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, bahkan ia masih bisa merasakan helah nafas yang menerpa wajahnya.

" Ye—ol?"

" ne, naeya—mianhe. Aku tidak bisa tidak mengganggumu"

Sungyeol menampilkan senyum manisnya, ia tersenyum melihat Myungsoo menatapnya tajam dengan rasa cinta, penyesalan dan rindu yang tersirat di sana.

" apa aku bermimpi?"

Pertanyaan bodoh Myungsoo membuat Sungyeol harus menahan tawanya, justru Sungyeol mempoutkan bibirnya dan sukses membuat kedua manik mata Myungsoo mengerjap tidak percaya sebelum menatap Sungyeol seperti seekor kucing yang tengah meminta makan pada majikannya.

" apa aku benar-benar harus pergi? Padahal aku sudah mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengganggumu—mianhe"

Dengan kepala yang menunduk Sungyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan sedikit mundur, ia membungkuk sebentar berjalan untuk menjauh dari Myungsoo yang mematung. Sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa dengan ekspresi Myungsoo tadi, ia memilih menyembunyikan tawanya dengan menunduk dan berjalan secepat ia bisa untuk mencari spot yang kira-kira tidak memalukan jika ia tertawa di sana.

'GREP'

Langkah Sungyeol terhenti, sepasang tangan memeluknya erat dari belakang.

" jangan pergi! Kau tidak boleh pergi! Hiks, mianhe—mianhe untuk semua kesalahan yang ku lakukan. Mianhe, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu—andwee sudah cukup aku bertindak bodoh, aku tidak mau untuk kesekian kali—"

Rasa ingin tertawa Sungyeol lenyap seketika, punggungnya kini basah dengan air mata Myungsoo.

" Soo-ya?"

" I love you—aku akan mengulanginya setiap detik setiap menit hingga kau bosan mendengarnya—I love you, Yeol-ah"

" tapi kau membenciku?"

Myungsoo menggeleng kuat-kuat.

" tidak pernah! Itu—itu hanya mulutku yang jahat! Itu karena aku cemburu—mianhe"

Myungsoo menangkup kepala Sungyeol setelah membalik namja manis itu, menatapnya dalam-dalam mata yang amat ia rindukan hingga ia nyaris menjerit.

" I love you, itu yang sebenarnya"

" kau memintaku menjauh—"

" ani!itu hanya kata-kata bodoh yang amat aku sesali, jeongmal! Bahkan saat aku berkata amat kasar, ku mohon pikirkan jika itu adalah kebalikan dari apa yang aku katakan. Jebal—"

Sungyeol menunduk.

" aku takut Soo-ya, aku takut semua ini hanya mimpi—"

Myungsoo kembali menggeleng.

" tidak akan, karena aku merasakan hal yang sama untukmu…jebal, beri aku kesempatan"

Expresi memohon itu membuat Sungyeol tersenyum, ia mengangguk.  
Myungsoo memeluk erat Sungyeol seraya mengatakan terima kasi berkali-kali sambil menciumi pipi dan bibir namja manis yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

" bagaimana kalau kita rayakan hari jadi kita?"

" memang kapan? Setahuku hari jadi kita besok—"

Sungyeol mengerjapkan matanya imut, ekspresi berpikirnya benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan di mata Myungsoo hingga namja tampan itu tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium bibir

.

.

.

Leo menghela nafas, ia menoleh pada Hoya yang tersenyum menyaksikan bagaimana Myungsoo dan Sungyeol kembali bersatu.

" kau menyukai dongsaengku?"

" ne, tentu saja. Namun bagiku, dia adalah segalanya—karena dia teman terbaikku. Myungsoo memang brengsek, namun dia benar-benar mencintai Sungyeol dengan seluruh perasaannya"

Hoya tersenyum pada Woohyun yang juga tersenyum disamping Sunggyu.

" oh, anakku sudah dewasa"

" kalau dia anakmu, berarti dia anakku juga"

Woohyun dan Hoya menatap bingung ke arah Sunggyu, dan mata mereka langsung melebar saat Sunggyu menarik pinggang Woohyun ke dalam pelukannya.

" karena kau adalah milikku"

Tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan roman picisan yang terjadi antara Woohyun dan Sunggyu, Leo lebih mementingkan pandangannya pada Sungyeol dan Myungsoo. Senyum diwajah Sungyeol, Leo tau senyum itu adalah senyum tulus yang selalu Sungyeol umbar saat ia membicarakan tentang kekasihnya. Ia tau, bahwa ia telah memberikan kepercayaan pada orang yang tepat untuk menjaga Sungyeol.

" kau harus bahagia, aku akan memastikan itu"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.  
.

 **Happy Birth Day My Beloved Choding Yeol**

 **Fanfic ini author dedikasikan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yeolie oppa kkk**

 **RNR**

22/4/16-27/8/16


End file.
